Battle with the reversed
by kirito.wong.9028
Summary: This story is about saving the world from the Reversed (aka Invaders), can the protectors defeat the invaders or would they join them find out as you go along with the story!
1. Chapter 1

**This story is about saving the world from the Reversed (aka Invaders), can the protectors defeat the invaders or would they join them find out as you go along with the story! **

**I don't own cardfight vanguard! I only own some OC here **

Prologue

The reversed cardfighters has already invaded USA first ,now Aichi, Miwa, Naoki, Shingo, Misaki ,and Shinn, Leon and Ren is going to protect Japan and some countries in Asia for the invaders not to conquer the world, while in the Philippines the protectors are Hayate, Elric and Roy are under Aichi's command. They have been Aichi's friends long ago before the invaders appear, when the news about the reversed came to Aichi, he quickly assemble all the protectors in a meeting in Japan where all members are holographic (just like in star wars).

Aichi said:" the reversed fighters has already invaded America next stop I think it would be in Hawaii but someone would have to be there just to protect it." (Liberator Clan user)

Roy said:" if we let Hawaii fall in the hands of the reversed then we are afraid that their next target would be in Asia. " (Nubutama Clan User)

Leon said: "Frank is right we should protect Hawaii." (Aqua Force Clan User)

Elric said:" but there are little of us here and how can we protect it?" (Aqua Force Clan user)

Hayate said: "We can let Miwa or Misaki go to Hawaii and protect from the reversed."(Shadow Paladin user)

Aichi said:" We can't let Misaki or Miwa go to Hawaii."

Hayate said:" why not?"

Aichi:" I won't let them because it had to protect them. Leon would you like to go and protect Hawaii?"

Leon: Sure I will beat them down to the last man.

Aichi : thanks Leon.

**Please make a review I know it's still short but I am still working on the the story but I hope the next part will be exciting!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

**So did you guys love the prologue part? Now I this is the start of the first chapter. **

Leon has reached Hawaii together with Sharlene and Jillian to defend Hawaii from the invaders, now he was contacted some of his friends in the Philippines and Japan.

Leon: This is Leon. Can you read me Aichi, Elric, Hayate, Frank? I am at Hawaii

Aichi : Loud and clear

Elric, Hayate, and Frank: Loud and clear.

Aichi: Status in Philippines and Hawaii?

Elric: everything under control

Leon: Everything under control

Aichi: Leon we can't lose Hawaii now or else the Asian countries are doomed.

Frank: don't worry Aichi, Leon is not going to lose easily.

Aichi: What!? How can you be some calm!? if Leon can't defend Hawaii ,then we are doomed!

Elric: Aichi's right

Hayate: No Frank is right there is no way Leon would lose that easily.

Leon: Hayate and Frank are right.

Jillian: Have faith in us Elric and Aichi, Leon will not be defeated that easily

Sharlene: Trust me. Leon will lose to such "Alien."

Leon: Guys, if I can't defend Hawaii on my own please send reinforcements, if the situation here is getting bad I am afraid that I have to go to Hong Kong.

Aichi: I understand. Stay safe.

North America

Takuto and his minions is planning to conquer the whole world but first they must take over Hawaii first, and they are having a meeting on how to conquer it.

Kamui: we have to take Hawaii for us to attack Asia, but how?

Kai : well we use ships and planes to attack

Takuto: well planned but I'm afraid that Aichi has already deploy some of his army there.

Kourin: probably Suiko, Rekka are the leaders there but Aichi is not going to risk Leon, and his other companions

Takuto: No Kourin, Aichi is not going to risk them and you should not underestimate him too.

Jun: I got news the people who are protecting Hawaii are Leon, Sharlene and Jillian.

Kai: Under who's command?

Jun: I think its Aichi

Takuto: tsk…. so Aichi let Leon defend that place? Um….. How smart. Thanks Jun

Jun: the pleasure is mine, when to we start?

Takuto: Preparations will start tomorrow, so we've got time to plan our strategy.

Japan

Miwa: Aichi, I am afraid that reversed fighters will start invading Hawaii, Leon alone is not enough to defend I suggest that we should let Elric go there too.

Aichi: if he goes, his friends will be worried.

Misaki: Miwa is right; we have to convince them, maybe they will understand.

Aichi: well that leaves me no choice?

Naoki: Aichi that choice is for you to choose not us, for me I would like to help Leon, but I am not that strong to help him

Shingo: Naoki may not be strong but Leon will be weak if he fights alone together with his companions.

Misaki: Elric should go and help him he is one of the strongest. The defenders of the Philippines are already strong without him.

Aichi: alright let's contact them now.

**Finally I got this story done! Please review…**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

**Now the reverse is going to conquer Hawaii! Hope you like it.**

USA

The hour was come; it's time for us to take Hawaii and reversed the whole world! HAHAHAHAHAH. Kai, Kamui, Kourin, Jun, Maki, and the rest of the reversed fighters lend me all of your strength. The time was finally arrived for us to strike! Said Takuto.

All if the reversed fighters: yes Supreme leader. All Hail Reverse!

After that Takuto is smiling. During the broadcast, Aichi and the rest of the defenders were having some fear and anger. He call for an emergency meeting and contacted all the defenders around the world.

Aichi: how can this happen, what is this kind of message and they are going to strike hard!?

Frank: Aichi calm down, we can fight them as long as we are bonded together and strike them back.

Aichi: How can this be your decision!?...if one of us is defeated and become reversed you know what will happen to them.

Hayate: Aichi is right we are too few to fight; we need at least some strong fighters

Elric: Emi and Mai, they can fight they are strong; we might have the chance of winning.

Aichi: Are you all crazy!? I am not going to risk them to become reversed!

Aichi: by the way Elric, I am sending to Hawaii to back Leon up, you will have to prepare your own troops but Frank and Hayate will not be going.

Hayate: What!?

Frank: you can't do this to us we are a team!

Aichi: I can't risk the two of you, I know you three are good friends, but… Leon is in trouble. Miwa is going to replace Elric and Frank you are the one who will be the leader in the Philippines.

Frank: I understand but Aichi if Elric is reversed then you might regret it.

Aichi: I know that is why I don't want to risk everyone to become reverse.

Frank: I want Hayate to be in my second in command, Aichi.

Aichi: ok

Frank: thanks.

Elric: Aichi when do I leave?

Misaki: as soon as possible.

Elric: ok leaving tomorrow

Hayate: alright I wish you luck

Frank: alright be careful.

Hawaii

Leon: tomorrow the reversed will come and we have to be ready

Sharlene,Jilian and the other defenders: yes Master Leon

Kyou: Leon, Message from Aichi, it says:

Leon, Elric is and his troops will be arriving tonight to aid you to fight the reverse fighters. Unfortunately, his two friends are not with him now. Please let him fight together with you. He has the potential and also you are his commanding officer and let him be your third assistant. Be Careful and take care.

From: Aichi

Leon: Aichi, I knew you would send reinforcements, but I didn't expect it would be Elric, now we have another Aqua Force user then our strength will be a lot stronger.

Sharlene: alright then Master Leon shall we make our preparations and welcome Elric tonight? We should have our battle plan already.

Leon: ah! Sharlene you are right.

Night time airport in Hawaii

Jilian: welcome Elric. I see you brought some Narukami and Kagero clans with you. This can help boost our attack power.

Elric: yes all was prepared and planned by Aichi.

Jillian: yeah I know, by the way Master Leon is waiting for our arrival, this way please.

Elric: thank you.

After their meeting Elric, Jillian and the other troops are on the way to the hotel wherein Sharlene and Leon and the other of his troops were waiting for their arrival, and after a few minutes they have arrived.

Leon: I was expecting your arrival soon Elric.

Elric: Leon it's been awhile, how are you?

Leon: ah….it's been stressful after hearing that kind of broadcast and now they are going all out.

Elric: I hope our defenses can hold them off.

Sharlene: are we going to talk all night, or should we talk about our battle plan?

Jillian: Sharlene don't show disrespect to Master Leon.

Leon: no it's alright we have to plan now before they attack tomorrow morning.

Elric: then let's start!

After the discussion, all of the troops slept for the night and during the day they were deploy and they all saw the reversed fighters were on the horizon of the ocean.

Leon: so they have come in a full force

Elric: alright men don't flatter and don't let them see your fear I know we are outnumbered but they will be outmatch for us, we will fight for our victory and

Troops: Yeah, Victory to all of us!

Invaders

Kai: they had prepared for this day. Alright then prepare to be reversed, all speed ahead towards Hawaii Island now.

Jun: as you wish Kai, we will fight for you and for the reverse alright men prepare for battle deck out now!

Defenders

Leon: here they come prepare for battle deck prepare don't let them take this island.

Elric: it seems Jun is leading…..no wait is that Kai what is he doing on that ship!? Don't tell me!?

Sharlene: Kai is reversed and he is the one leading that force.

Elric: but if he is leading then who is the supreme leader of the reverse?

Jillian: I think its Takuto.

**I hope you like it but the next chapter will be Aqua Force, Kagero, Bermuda, Narukami vs the reversed cards and Link Joker. **


End file.
